La Guerre des Sith
by hyprion38
Summary: Dark Plagueis, Seigneur Noir des Sith a toujours rêvé d'un nouvel empire sith. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais son ambition a toutes les chances de réussir. Après avoir brisé la règle des deux et recruté des apprentis Sith, Dark Plagueis met en place sa machination, la guerre de l'ombre peut commencer. C'est l'heure de la Guerre des Sith. Univers Alternatif


Bonsoir, voici ma première fiction Star Wars. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Comme vous allez le découvrir cette histoire met en scène les Sith entant que personnages principaux. L'Histoire de Star Wars a été totalement modifié à partir de l'épisode 1 : La Menace Fantôme comme vous allez pouvoir le découvrir dans ce premier chapitre. Il risque d'y avoir des surprises.

J'ai vraiment hésité à mettre en ligne cette histoire, je n'étais pas sur du résultat, sans compter qu'il y'a beaucoup de fic Star Wars qui sont vraiment bien. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soir sur l'histoire en elle-même, le scénario, les personnages, vos attentes…, tous avis est bon à prendre. Vos commentaires m'aideront grandement.

Je ne vous embête pas plus.

Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 1 : Le retour des Sith

Dark Plagueis laissa son regard se portait sur les basfonds de Coruscante. Son choix avait été contre toute attente l'un des choix les plus simples qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire, briser la règle des deux instaurée par Dark Bane. Il y'avait eu trois grandes raisons à cela. La première était d'avoir à disposition tout en groupe de seigneur sith pouvant si besoin était, engager un combat contre des jedis en cas de nécessité. La deuxième raison était le fait que Dark Plagueis ne faisait aucunement confiance à son ancien apprenti Dark Sidious qui était encore plus manipulateur que lui et qu'il craignait que Sidious ne soit pas à la hauteur pour prendre sa relève. Enfin, la dernière raison était que la règle des deux stipulés que l'apprenti devait tuer le maitre pour le remplacer et ainsi donner naissance à des sith de plus en plus puissant au fil des générations. Hors, tous les apprentis qui avaient tué leurs maitres n'étaient pas forcément plus puissant qu'eux puisque nombre d'apprentis avaient tué leurs maitres non pas par un combat singulier mais par la ruse et la traitrise. Certes, la ruse et la traitrise étaient deux des principales armes des siths mais c'était aussi un aveu de faiblesse lorsque l'on n'y avait recours. Le Seigneur Noir des Sith avait alors décidé de briser la règle et de faire revivre l'ordre sith du temps jadis mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Dark Plagueis avait alors ordonné à Dark Sidious de rechercher des personnes sensible à la force et de les lui amené.

Dans un premier temps, Sidious avait tout d'abord ramené deux Zabark Maul et Savage Opress que le seigneur sith avait nommé sans trop de difficulté Dark Maul et Dark Savage. Si Dark Maul avait la peau rouge et les yeux jaunes, Dark Savage avait la peau jaune et aux yeux jaunes.

Dans le même temps, Dark Sidious recruta également le compte Dooku qui devint Dark Tyranus qui lui-même recruta Asajj Ventress à la mort de son maitre jedi la convertissant au côté obscur quelques années plus tard.

Après plusieurs années, Dark Plagueis ressentant une perturbation dans la Force sentie les deux derniers sith qu'il allait recruter et envoya Sidious chercher Anakin Skywalker et Padmé Amidala alors tous deux enfants que Sidious renomma respectivement Dark Vador et Dark Nova.

Le Seigneur Noir laissa un léger sourire lui échapper, son organisation était au complet.

Dark Maul et Dark Savage étaient les deux faces visibles si l'on pouvait dire des siths, s'occupant des assassinats, mission de sabotage et d'espionnage. Tous deux étaient spécialisé dans le combat au sabre laser et avez une assez bonne maitrise de la Force et du côté obscur. En revanche, ils étaient de piètre manipulateur et des pilotes plutôt moyens.

Asajj Ventress servait de renfort aux deux frères sith lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Ses aptitudes aux combats aux sabres lasers et au maniement de la Force étaient moindres que celle de Maul et Savage mais elle était doué au pilotage et tout aussi doué qu'eux dans l'art de l'infiltration.

Ensuite venait Dark Tyranus, sans doute l'un des meilleurs sith du groupe au maniement du sabre laser, cependant son talent pour la maitrise de la Force et du pilotage étaient moindres bien que d'un bon niveau tout de même

Venait ensuite Dark Sidious, doué dans la maitrise de la Force et dans la manipulation d'autrui. Son ancien apprenti était plutôt moyen entant que pilote et n'était pas vraiment un adepte du combat au sabre laser même si sa maitrise valait au moins autant que celle du défunt maitre jedi Qui Gon Jiin voir pouvait même rivaliser avec Mace Windu durant un court laps de temps.

Suivait Padmé Amidala alias Dark Nova, l'une des deux sith dont Plagueis était le plus fier. Doué dans le maniement du sabre laser au moins autant que Maul et Savage et doté d'une maitrise assez bonne de la Force, elle était surtout une manipulatrice hors pair égalant facilement lui-même et Sidious, c'était d'ailleurs elle qui sans aucune aide c'était faite élire reine de Naboo et qui avait eu l'idée du blocus sur la planète manipulant par la même les jedis et qui provoqua indirectement la mort de Qui Gon avant de finalement rentrer au Sénat Galactique comme sénatrice Padmé Amidala de Naboo où elle travaillait dans l'ombre de concert avec le chancelier suprême Palpatine ou plutôt Dark Sidious . Et tout cela sans compter qu'elle était un pilote assez doué.

Enfin, le dernier membre du groupe mais non le moindre, bien au contraire, était Anakin Skywalker alias Dark Vador. Il était aux yeux de Plagueis sans doute l'un des plus puissants sith n'ayant jamais existé et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit le plus jeune de tous les siths de l'organisation. Sa maitrise du sabre laser était égale si ce n'est supérieur à celui de Dark Tyranus et sa brutalité supérieur à celle de Maul. Sa maitrise de la Force et du côté obscur n'avait d'égale que son talent pour la mécanique et le pilotage hors Vador était sans doute l'un des meilleurs pilotes et mécanicien de toute la galaxie. Plagueis l'avait par ailleurs choisit comme successeur si jamais il devait mourir un jour lui apprenant tous ses secrets dont le pouvoir de contrôler la mort ce dont il avait également appris à Sidious mais aucun des deux ne maitrisait aussi bien cet art que Plagueis. Le point faible de Vador venait du fait qu'il était le moins manipulateur de tous les sith (à l'exception de Dark Savage que Plagueis considérait comme de la chair à canon, Savage étant selon les dires de Padmé « Un gros tas de muscle sans cervelle ») et était quelque peu naïf. Mais Plagueis ne s'en faisait pas outre mesure Vador était loin d'avoir fini sa formation.

Et pour finir, il y avait lui, Dark Plagueis, le Seigneur Noir des Sith et selon ses dires le futur empereur de la galaxie. Sa maitrise du côté obscur de la Force était inégalé par les autres siths et sa maitrise du sabre laser n'avait rien à envié aux autres siths. Plagueis était également à l'instar de Nova et Sidious un habile manipulateur mais également un pilote doué bien que son pilotage soit loin d'égaler celui de Vador.

Dans les appartements privés de la sénatrice de Naboo, deux personnes étaient assises sur un canapé. Le premier ou plutôt la première était une jeune femme brune aux yeux marron mesurant un mètre soixante alors que le second était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu mesurant un mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

\- Alors ce projet, ça avance ? demanda l'homme.

\- Tu sais bien que cela prend du temps surtout que je dois jouer le rôle de l'opposition.

\- Et bien accélère veux-tu ? J'en ai assez de devoir jouer les gardes du corps, madame la sénatrice.

\- Génial, rétorqua la femme, depuis quand faire équipe avec moi tu déranges Vador ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Padmé, fit son interlocuteur soudainement penaud et maussade. Toi, tu sers à quelque chose et moi je suis là à regarder sans rien faire. Je ne sers strictement à rien.

Dark Nova secoua la tête, amusée par son coéquipier mais également compatissante pour lui, Dark Vador était effectivement le seul à être resté inactif durant ses trois derniers mois sur ordres de Plagueis. Lui qui était un homme de terrain se devait de jouer les gardes du corps alors que Nova comme lui savait bien que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Anakin, dit-elle doucement. Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi de ne rien faire mais les ordres de Plagueis et Sidious sont clairs.

Nova prit les mains de Vador pour les mettre sur les siennes tout en soupirant intérieurement, Vador était frustré de ne rien faire, chose compréhensible.

\- Ton heure arrivera tu verras.

\- Je ne sais pas Padmé, je me sens tellement inutile.

\- Arrêtes de te lamenter, ce n'est pas ton genre, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as un caractère bipolaire, rigola Nova.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, maugréa Vador.

\- Allez viens, allons passer du bon temps ensemble. Il me reste trois heures avant de devoir retourner au Sénat.

Padmé se leva suivit par Anakin. Tous deux avaient été formés par Plagueis et avaient développé une amitié sincère entre eux, ce qui bien sûr n'était pas toléré par l'Ordre Sith et ils restaient donc neutre l'un envers l'autre en général, s'appelant généralement par leur nom sith, Vador et Nova et ne s'appelaient que par leurs noms réels quand ils étaient seuls. De plus Anakin était la seule personne que Padmé ne pouvait pas manipuler, pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas les capacités mais parce que malgré tout l'enseignement sith qu'elle avait reçu, elle restait attaché à Anakin qui avait toujours été là pour elle et cela était réciproque. Pour sa part, Anakin était d'ordinaire un tueur de sang froid qui n'hésitait pas à tuer quelqu'un y compris les autres siths si un jour il devait le faire pour une raison ou une autre, cependant il était totalement incapable de faire du mal à Padmé. Tous deux étaient attaché l'un à l'autre bien qu'ils refusaient de se l'avouer, premièrement parce que les autres siths pourraient s'en rendre compte et deuxièmement car se l'avouer étaient pour eux un signe de faiblesse. Et puis une autre chose les liaient, leurs rapports charnels, car étant de jeunes adultes, Vador et Nova éprouvaient une attirance physique l'un envers l'autre et l'assouvissaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Aussi ce moment de calme pour les deux siths étaient propices à assouvir leurs désirs de chair tout en permettant à Padmé de passer un bon moment avec son coéquipier et permettrait également à Anakin d'évacuer sa frustration.

\- Tu me rejoints dans ma chambre ? fit Nova en prenant les devants avant de se diriger vers la dite chambre.

Vador hocha légèrement la tête, Nova était vraiment entreprenante ces derniers temps mais après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Dans une cachette secrète dans les basfonds de Coruscante, Dark Maul et Dark Tyranus se combattaient au sabre laser échangeant des coups de plus en plus violent.

A ce rythme-là, tu ne vaincras jamais Kenobi, raya Dooku.

Furieux Maul attaqua de plus belle, Tyranus venait de lui rappeler sa défaite face au maitre jedi. Quelques années plutôt, Dark Maul avait affronté Qui Gon et Obi-Wan dans un combat à mort. Si le maitre de Kenobi était mort, l'apprenti de l'époque avait survécu et avait manqué de peu de le vaincre, l'acculant, forçant Maul à battre en retraite. Maul serra les dents et activa sa double lame attaquant Dooku de plus belle. Tout en se contentant de défendre Tyranus analysait son adversaire. Ses attaques étaient fluides, violentes et rapides mais manquaient cruellement d'originalité, les attaques de Maul avaient visiblement pour but de fatiguer son adversaire et non de le surprendre. C'était là sans doute la raison pour laquelle Kenobi était parvenu à vaincre Maul car ayant finalement analysé les attaques de Maul, Obi-Wan avait facilement pu vaincre le sith.

\- Tes attaques sont trop prévisibles, commenta Dooku. Il est facile de prévoir tes attaques.

Alors que Maul allait répliquer, les deux sith furent projetés en arrière, tombant sur le dos.

\- Et vous deux êtes tellement peu concentrés qu'il est aisé de vous surprendre, se moqua une voix masculine.

\- Tu es vraiment un jeune impertinent, rétorqua Dooku.

\- Peut-être, fit la personne avant d'apparaitre devant les deux siths, révélant Dark Vador. Mais n'oubliez pas que je gagne par cinq manches à deux, vieux singe.

Tyranus foudroya Vador du regard.

\- Et bien dans ce cas que dirais-tu d'une autre manche que je te donne la correction que tu mérites ?

\- Oh mais venez vieux grabataires, lança Anakin.

\- Il suffit seigneur Vador, lança Plagueis en arrivant dans la salle d'entrainement. Ne t'ai-je pas donné une mission.

\- Quoi ? protéger Nova. Elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide maitre.

\- Il suffit, répliqua Plagueis.

\- Nova et Sidious sont en pleine réunion du Sénat et il n'y aura aucun attentat puisque c'est vous qui manigancez tout.

Le Seigneur Noir des Siths ne put répliquer, Vador avait raison. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur Noir des Siths. Peut-être avait-il une mission en stock pour Vador après tout.


End file.
